Fair
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Cepat atau lambat, aku akan berada di garis depan. Sementara mau tak mau kau harus tetap berada di garis tengah sebagai ninja medis yang bertugas menyembuhkan shinobi lain yang terluka. Kita akan berpisah. Setidaknya... untuk sementara./"Kau sangat suka membuatku berjanji padamu ya, Sakura-chan. Bagaimana kalau kau juga sesekali berjanji padaku?"/SUGAR-E! 13/NaruSaku Canon/RnR?


Bau perang terlalu menyengat,

Jarak kita kehilangan rekat,

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_A NaruSaku Canon Ficlet_

_SUGAR-E 2013 _

_Aspiration_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bersama kita hadapi si pengkhianat,

Sambil saling berucap janji kita akan selamat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FAIR**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya seperti mimpi.

Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat. Sebelum aku mengetahui bagaimana caranya menghentikan waktu, aku sudah berada di sini sekarang. Sedari tadi kita telah bertatapan. Tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu di antara kita. Baik aku atau kau tentu tahu keadaan saat ini. Cepat atau lambat, aku akan berada di garis depan. Sementara mau tak mau kau harus tetap berada di garis tengah sebagai _ninja _medis yang bertugas menyembuhkan _shinobi _lain yang terluka.

Kita akan berpisah.

Setidaknya... untuk sementara.

Kau masih menatapku dengan iris hijau _emerald _milikmu yang perlahan tapi pasti semakin menajam. Dari tatapanmu itu, kau menuntutku. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang kau tuntut, sehingga aku hanya diam. Menunggu sampai kau mengatakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi tertahan di mulutmu. Keadaan menjadi sedikit canggung. Angin bertiup membuat sedikit helai rambutmu dan rambutku berterbangan bersamaan dengan tertiupnya bagian bawah jubah _Hokage _yang kukenakan.

"Berjanjilah," tiba-tiba kau berkata, membuatku sedikit kaget. Aku menatap iris hijau _emerald _milikmu yang terlihat berlinang meskipun hanya sekilas, "kau harus selamat—apapun yang terjadi, Naruto."

Aku terpaku pada posisiku sekarang. Mulutku terbuka, namun aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku sedikit menundukkan kepala lalu tersenyum menahan tawa, "Kau sangat suka membuatku berjanji padamu ya, Sakura-_chan,_" kugaruk pipiku dengan jari telunjuk kananku, "kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau juga berjanji padaku? Biar adil," tawarku dengan ekspresi ceria yang biasa kupasang.

Kau mengangkat kepala dan menaikkan sebelah alismu, "Apa?"

Senyum terulas di bibirku, sedetik kemudian kutunjukkan deretan gigiku seperti yang biasa kulakukan, "Mungkin dibanding janji, lebih tepat jika dikatakan ini adalah perintah dari _Hokage _Konohagakure_,_" mendengar ini, kau akhirnya tersenyum lembut—perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai merasa lega, "kau juga harus selamat. Jika tidak, maka kau gagal sebagai _ninja _medis, Haruno Sakura."

"Heh, kau mengancamku?" kau berkacak pinggang. Sedikit demi sedikit kau mulai kembali menjadi dirimu yang biasanya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat itu lalu tertawa kecil. Kau pun juga sama, ikut tertawa denganku. Walau begitu, tawa kita kali ini tak bertahan lama. Karena setelahnya, kau kembali memasang wajah murung dan menundukkan kepalamu.

"Aku serius... Naruto," jeda sejenak. Aku kembali diam melihatmu, "jika kau pergi juga... aku... aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana..." dan kau pun menangis. Kau menundukkan kepalamu di depanku seakan kau memohon padaku. Aku mengernyitkan alis sesaat lalu memejamkan kedua mataku. Tangan kananku menyentuh bahumu pelan agar kau mau mengangkat kepalamu sehingga kita bisa kembali bertatapan.

Aku tersenyum untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Karena aku juga sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, jika kau tak bisa, maka aku yang akan tersenyum untuk dirimu. Kau menatapku bingung meskipun air mata masih mengalir dengan lancarnya di pipimu, "Aku sudah pernah bilang, aku tidak akan pernah menarik kembali kata-kataku. Itu jalan _ninja-_ku."

"Naruto?"

"Aku pasti akan membawa pulang Sasuke," setelah mengatakan itu, aku membalikkan tubuhku membuat jubah _Hokage _yang kukenakan kembali terkibar. Aku melirikmu dari ujung mataku, tanpa menghilangkan senyumku aku kembali berkata, "aku juga pasti akan pulang dengan selamat," lalu aku pun berjalan pergi meninggalkanmu.

Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku_._

"Percaya saja padaku. Sementara itu, kau juga harus menepati janjimu, Sakura-_chan._"

Dan sebenarnya aku tahu kau mempercayaiku, tanpa perlu harus kukatakan padamu.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Uhuk uhuk," aku hanya bisa terbatuk pasrah. Kaki dan tangan kananku sepertinya patah, cedera luarku pun tak sedikit. Aku tahu Uchiha Sasuke—sahabatku itu memang bertambah kuat setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya kami tak berjumpa lagi. Tapi tak kusangka, efek dari pertarungan kami berdua saja sudah sebesar ini. Baik dari parahnya luka di tubuh kami maupun rusaknya lingkungan di sekitar kami akibat jurus-jurus terlarang yang kami gunakan.

Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah ketika aku dan Sasuke sama-sama terjatuh setelah menghantamkan kedua jurus andalan kami sebagai serangan terakhir karena _cakra _kami berdua sudah sampai pada batasnya. Aku pingsan setelah melihat dia memejamkan matanya perlahan—kuharap dia tidak mati. Kalau Sasuke mati... entah apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sakura-_chan._

"Naruto!" suara keras seseorang yang sangat kukenal memasuki indra pendengaranku. Aku hanya bisa sedikit membuka mataku lalu perlahan-lahan aku mulai merasakan aliran _cakra _penyembuh di atas dadaku. Tubuhku sakit sekali, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan bahkan ujung jariku sekalipun. Tapi, aku merasakannya... setetes air jatuh mengenai pipiku.

Aku mengedipkan mataku sekali lalu menggerakkan mulutku untuk mengeluarkan suara serak, "Sa... kura... _chan?_" tanyaku ragu. Penglihatanku masih buram jadi aku hanya bisa mengandalkan telingaku.

Suara isakan mulai berkurang, kemudian suatu jawaban keluar dari mulutnya, "Iya, ini aku... Naruto."

Ah, memang Sakura-_chan._

Seiring dengan awan hitam yang bergeser membiarkan sinar matahari melewatinya lalu menyinari kita, penglihatanku pun kembali normal. Aku bisa melihat kau yang terus mengalirkan air mata seperti terakhir kali kita bertemu sebelum kepergianku. Kau tersenyum lega melihatku yang akhirnya menatapmu dengan jelas—meskipun kau masih menangis. Tanpa perlu aku bertanya, kau langsung mengatakan hal yang paling ingin kuketahui saat ini.

"Sasuke-_kun _sudah dibawa lebih dulu ke rumah sakit. Aku baru saja mendapat kabar, dia akan siuman cepat atau lambat—hanya tinggal masalah waktu," setelah menjelaskannya, kau tersenyum padaku. Kali ini kau berusaha menyeka air matamu yang terus mengalir, "terima kasih, Naruto... terima kasih..." akhirnya kau menjatuhkan kepala dan tanganmu di atas perutku. Mengisak di sana.

"Sungguh... terima kasih."

Bodoh. Apa kau lupa kalau aku masih sakit di sini? Tapi, toh pada akhirnya aku tetap membiarkan kau menangis di atas perutku. Tubuhmu bergetar hebat dan aku hanya bisa melihat dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahku, "_Ne, _Sakura-_chan..._" panggilku perlahan.

Kau mengangkat kepalamu. Sebelum sempat bertanya, aku mengarahkan tanganku padamu. Memintamu untuk menyambutnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai kelima jari kita saling mengait kuat. Bagaikan rantai yang tak akan pernah terlepaskan. Kita berdua tersenyum bersama.

"Janji kita berdua... telah lunas."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Story without A/N : 975 words**_

_Please review? Thanks before :)_

_**Happy NaruSaku Day! - April 11th, 2013 :D**_


End file.
